Alternate Universe
by voyagerfreak
Summary: Harry gets transported to an alternate universe. The crew is working hard to get him back. Also, Tom and B'Elanna have a fight, leaving B'Elanna free to fall for Harper (from Andromeda). This is an andromeda/voyager crossover, in case you didn't realiz
1. Default Chapter

I'm going to end up making this a Voyager/Andromeda crossover, but it'll take awhile. Sorry to all the Harry fans out there, but he's going to be gone for a long time. I just don't like him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager, Paramount does.  
  
The Captain of the USS Voyager sat quietly in the mess hall staring at the  
  
PADD she held in her hands.  
  
"More coffee, Captain?" Neelix asked, causing her to jump up and drop her  
  
PADD.  
  
"What are you doing a 0400 hours in the morning?" Captain Janeway said impatiently to the Talaxian.  
  
"140 omelettes don't cook themselves, Captain. What are you working on?" He  
  
ask in his annoying voice.  
  
"It's this trade agreement we're attempting to make, Neelix. This civilization  
  
is incredibly advanced, and I'm starting to feel as though we have nothing to  
  
give. I mean, look at this list. Replicators that require a quarter of the energy ours do, androids well beyond our capabilities at the moment, the list just goes on."  
  
"If I may, Captain, they may value some of our cultural items instead of our technology. Some rather advanced civilizations can still learn from our history." Neelix said in an attempt to be helpful.  
  
The Captain smiled and said," It's worth a try. But right now, I'm gonna go get some sleep." The Captain got up and left the mess hall, while Neelix busily began his omelettes.  
  
************  
  
"B'Elanna, WAIT!" Tom called, running out of the holodeck. B'Elanna continued walking, but at a slightly faster pace.  
  
She turned around, screaming, "Just leave me alone, Tom!"  
  
He stopped running and said quietly, "Fine, if that's what you want." Then he walked sadly to the turbolift.  
  
B'Elanna turned around just to see him walking into the turbolift. She called after him, but he just ignored her. She stepped onto the empty turbolift, crying softly to herself.  
  
************  
  
"Your technology is extraordinary, Ambassador." Captain Janeway exclaimed, gazing at the beautiful flowers and animals on Quasha, the homeworld of the Queidians.  
  
"Thank you, Captain. Now I must make a request of you."  
  
"Certainly. After all of your hospitality I wouldn't dream of turning you  
  
down."  
  
Ambassador Quinn beamed at the compliment. Literally. He began glowing ever so slightly. "I was wondering if you and several of your crew would feast with us tonight. The Quatra have been very eager to meet you."  
  
"I'm sorry, the Quatr-?" Captain Janeway said.  
  
"The planet's elders," He said, apologizing.  
  
"I would be glad to Ambass-," Janeway began, rather happy about the offer. She had stopped because Tuvok had suddenly come running up to her.  
  
"Captain, Ensign Kim has vanished." He said in his most unemotional voice.  
  
"Excuse me, he VANISHED?" she exclaimed questionably.  
  
"Follow me, Captain," he said. They both ran to a spot about 5 minutes away, with the ambassador close behind them.  
  
"He has entered an alternate universe." The ambassador said matter-of-factly.  
  
"An alternate universe?" Commander Chakotay walked up with an expression of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Commander, I'm in as much disbelief as you are, but for all we know it's true," she whispered to him. To the ambassador, she said," Is there a way to bring him back?"  
  
"The only thing you can do is wait," he said, but seeing there dubious faces attempted to clarify, saying, "You might end up in the wrong universe."  
  
"Would it be all right if I had my chief engineer examine the device?" Janewway said hopefully.  
  
"Of course. We have no problem sharing our technology." he said.  
  
"Oh, and Commander," the captain said to Chakotay as he was turning away,"we have a feast to attend tonight, even wiwth Harry's disappearence."  
  
He looked very sad,but said, "Yes, captain." Then he walked off, leaving the captain alone with the ambassador.  
  
"Our mistake has been the cause of you losiing one of your people, and yet you still decide to come to our feast?" He said curiosly. "Your people are fascinating."  
  
"If what you said was true, there is nothing we can do. We might as well try to enjoy ourselves," she said. "But I do need to go to my ship to prepare."  
  
"Of course, Captain. I will see you at 0700 hours."  
  
************  
  
Later that day, with all the away teams safely onboard, the captain went to see B'Elanna in her dress uniform (she was wearing it for the feast).  
  
Janeway rang the doorbell to B'Elanna's quarters. She had no doubt that B'Elanna would be upset when she heard the news about Harry. The Captain had been considerably upset all afternoon, and Ensign Kim and her were not good friends at all. B'Elanna, on the other hand, always had like Harry.  
  
"Come in!" B'Elanna called, wiping her eyes swiftly to hide her tears. The captain walked in and B'Elanna jumped up.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I- I didn't know you were coming!" She said to Captain Janeway.  
  
"It's quite all right, B'Elanna. I just wondered if you'd heard the news about Ensign Kim."  
  
"Harry? What happened to him? Is he hurt?" B'Elanna said with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"He's been sent to an alternate universe," the Captain said, wondering what effect these words would have.  
  
"What the-?" B'Elanna's yelled.  
  
"Try to understand, the Queidiens didn't expect him to wander near the machine, and there is a big chance we could get him back." The captain spoke in her most reassuring voice. "They've also given you permission to examine the device to see how it works. I want you to beam down as soon as possible to begin examining it."  
  
"Yes, captain. I will as soon as I tell Tom." B'Elanna answered promptly. She realized that that machine was the one way to get Harry back, and she would work as hard as she could.  
  
The captain got up and left, leaving B'Elanna to think about what she just said. She wasn't ready to talk to Tom, not after what she did to him. But it was too late now. She pressed her commbadge, saying, "B'Elanna to Tom Paris, meet me in the mess hall." Then she got up and left.  
  
************  
  
"Is there a reason why you wanted to meet me here?" Tom gave B'Elanna an icy stare.  
  
"It's Harry. He- he-he's gone." B'Elanna whispered to Tom, about to burst into tears.  
  
"What are you talking about, B'Elanna, he's down on the planet examining their technology."  
  
"He got taken to an alternate universe by a machine they have on their planet." She said this very fast, and Tom wasn't sure how to act.  
  
"But that's impossible- it can't happen- I don't believe you." And with that he stalked off, leaving B'Elanna to sit there all alone, staring at the pizza Tom had left there.  
  
************  
  
"Captain, your promptness astounds me," the ambassador said.  
  
"Thank you, ambassador. I believe you've met Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok, but not Ensign Ayala, our security officer."  
  
"Do you really believe this is nessecery, captain?"  
  
"It's nothing personal, just standard procedure," Captain Janeway explained.  
  
"Ah, then you shouldn't mind if I scan you," the ambassador said, amused.  
  
"Not at all," Janeway said nonchalantly. Suddenly three aliens appeared and began scanning them.  
  
"Cloaking technology? That wasn't in your list of technology," she said jokingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that is one of our most valued possesions. We cannot give it up."  
  
"I was only joking. But seriously, what have you fixed for us?"  
  
"I was hoping you would ask that. We are serving several different traditional earth dishes. We have cheese quesadillas, cheese enchiladas, spanish rice, cheese ravioli, spaghetti, pizza, French bread, sourdough, and croissants. Also, for dessert we are serving chocolate mousse, crème brulee, cheesecake, fried ice cream, chocolate cake, key lime pie, apple pie, blueberry pie, pudding, and several different flavors of jello."  
  
"That all sounds delicious," the captain said quite honestly. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Of course, captain," the ambassador said.  
  
"Oh, and would it be alright if my chief engineer, B'Elanna Torres, beams down to examine the device," she asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh course. And if she wants she would be welcome to come to the feast."  
  
"Thank you very much for your generosity. I'll have her beam down instantly. Janeway to Torres. Beam down to the site immediately."  
  
"Aye Captain," B'Elanna said instantly as she sprinted to the transporter.  
  
************  
  
"This is amazing," B'Elanna muttered to herself. "B'Elanna to Captain Janeway. I'm gonna need a couple months at least to fully figure this out."  
  
"We don't have months, B'Elanna. Do the best you can," the Captain responded.  
  
"Alright, Captain. Requesting permission to beam back to the ship. I think there's a way to modify the deflector array, allowing us to switch universes," B'Elanna responded eagerly.  
  
"Permission granted. I believe it would be alright if you joined us for dessert, if you want to," the captain said, glancing quickly at the ambassador for confirmation.  
  
"No thanks, Captain. I just want to get Harry back." 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my beta reader TrappedAndAnnoyed!  
  
Tuvok stared at the High Elder's vivid hair. He was positive she was the female Q encountered during the Q Continuum's civil war. The Vulcan was unaware how to alert Captain Janeway to the fact at this moment, so he continued eating in silence. At first, he was amazed at how little the Queidiens ate. However, he soon realized they had advanced internal organs designed to take energy from multiple places such as sunlight, heat, etc. Tuvok looked through the window and discovered how dark it was. It was becoming increasingly late, and he was as eager as a Vulcan could be to return to the ship.  
  
"Captain, I think it is time we return to the ship," he said, interrupting several of the rather attractive servers talking to Ensign Ayala, who was not typically known to be very social.  
  
The Captain responded in her slightly raspy voice, "You're right as always, Tuvok. I need some rest."  
  
"I am sorry you were unable to stay longer," High Elder Quinta said.  
  
"I am too. I had a wonderful time." But in truth, Janeway had never been more eager to leave. She had an overwhelming desire to find Ensign Kim. Earlier today, she had walked quickly onto the bridge, demanding a status report from Ensign Kim, only to remember sadly that he wasn't there. "Janeway to Lieutenant Nicoletti. We're ready to beam up."  
  
"Aye, Captain," Nicoletti said promptly. Within seconds Janeway felt a tingling sensation spread from her stomach outwards, until she was back on the ship.  
  
The Captain looked around the transporter room to take in her surroundings, then tapped her commbadge and said, "Janeway to all senior officers. Meet me in the briefing room." She was so excited to finally be doing something to find Ensign Kim she practically ran the entire way.  
  
************  
  
Chakotay was also eager to help find Ensign Kim. He grinned, thinking about what his spirit guide would say. The fox which guided over him was not very talkative, but had a way of leading him to make the right decisions. The Native American went into the briefing room with the swish of the opening doors. He quickly took his seat.  
  
"It seems that everyone is here except for Mr. Paris. B'Elanna, do you know where he is?" The Captain asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know, Captain," B'Elanna said quickly. She suspected the Captain knew she had a fight with Tom, but at least she didn't blurt it out to all the senior officers.  
  
Just them Tom rushed through the doors. Everyone turned to him.  
  
"Er, sorry I'm late Captain, I was really tired," he muttered.  
  
"It's quite all right, Mr. Paris. Have a seat." Janeway then began addressing the other officers. "I'm guessing you all know why we're here, but just in case... Ensign Kim has been sent to an alternate universe by a device on the Queidien home planet. I would like to begin by asking B'Elanna to brief us on the technology. Also, tell us how your modifications to the deflector array are going." Janeway smiled at B'Elanna briefly.  
  
B'Elanna stood up. "First of all, it appears the device is powered by the heat of the human that steps within range. That in itself shows how advanced this device is. I believe we might be able to implement the same technology with the replicators a little later. The device itself is made of a type of metal we have yet to come across. It has several unusual properties which include the ability to open wormholes to other universes."  
  
"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly does it do that?" blurted out Tom.  
  
"When given enough power, it emits a pulse which cuts through normal space," B'Elanna said iciley. "The rip is like a vacuum. It stays in our universe while tugging on another until the two are joined. As for the modifications on the deflector array, they should be done in a week. But I do want to make sure you know we have no way of knowing where we'll end up."  
  
"Thank you B'Elanna," the Captain said. "I do believe that this decision to leave our universe is much too important to make on my own. So I want to take a vote. Everyone knows what the opinions of the officers under you would be. I want you all to represent them when you vote." Janeway spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. She secretly hoped that no one would be opposed to go, but knew what a danger leaving might be.  
  
"Captain? May I say something?" The Captain glanced up, wondering who had interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Paris, go ahead."  
  
"I just want my chance to plead with you all. Harry is my friend, just like I know he is to you. I think that to give up without even trying to save him is not what he deserves. We're explorers. I say, let's explore."  
  
"Well, I would now like to take the vote. All in favor say aye!"  
  
There was a chorus of aye's coming from everyone. Tom breathed a sigh of relief. He had been so scared that they would all vote against finding Harry. But Tom couldn't do that. Harry had befriended him when no one else would. He had been a traitor to the Starfleet and Maquis crewmembers, but Harry was friends with him no matter what, and he would always remember that.  
  
************  
  
"Paris to Torres. Meet me in Holodeck 2." Tom had been up all night programming the most romantic holodeck program he could think of. He was so scared that this fight with B'Elanna would end their relationship forever. Tom couldn't take that, not with Harry being gone. He would have no one.  
  
B'Elanna rushed to the holodeck, eager to make up with Tom. When she got there, she was surprised by a romantic candlelight dinner in what looked like Paris. "How ironic," B'Elanna thought to herself. Tom was waiting for her.  
  
"B'Elanna, I'm so sorry, I-"  
  
"It's okay, Tom," she quietly interrupted him. He smiled so big she suddenly knew why she loved him so much.  
  
"Great," Tom said still smiling brilliantly. "I hope you like Italian."  
  
"An Italian restaurant in the middle of France? Very creative," she said, as nicely as she could so that he understood that she was joking.  
  
"Actually, they have practically anything you want, just in case." B'Elanna smiled again. Tom was so thoughtful when he set his mind to it.  
  
They sat down and enjoyed their Italian dinner, talking very happily now that they had made up.  
  
************  
  
Author's note: I know, I know, I promised a really big fight between Tom and B'Elanna. It'll happen, just not yet. Be patient. Also, Andromeda is finally going to come into the story, as well as the doctor and Kes. Please review! The harsher the more it makes me want to change it to make it better. By the way, they aren't going to find Harry in the Andromeda universe! This leaves me free to write more w/ the same topic. 


End file.
